


i just wanna be the girl you like

by tomhollandeu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, Limousine Sex, Pole Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: after tom’s movie premiere, the two of you need to attend the after party, but the two of you never make it out of the limo.inspired by beyonce’s partition.





	1. Chapter 1

Being Tom Holland’s girlfriend was still difficult to wrap your head around. The two of you had been dating for over a year and recently made the decision to reveal your relationship to the public. Tom was utterly head over heels in love with you and he wanted the whole world to know. He treated you with care, admiration, and the utmost respect; he was truly the perfect gentleman. Standing in a secluded hotel room with his trusted fashion and make-up crew surrounding you to help get you ready for his upcoming movie premiere in less than an hour only further proved the fact that you may just be the luckiest girl in the world.  
But why did you feel a tinge of guilt for wanting more from Tom?

Specifically, you wanted more time with him, and certainly, more time for sex. It was impossible to give up your life to run off and travel with him around the world while he filmed everywhere. When you managed to book time off, or if he had the chance to see you, besides going on brief dates with him, there would only be enough time for quickies wherever you were, ranging from hotel rooms to his trailer on set. You couldn’t even recall a time where the two of you had been together intimately for more than thirty minutes.

Everything was always too rushed and neglected. Not that Tom wanted to neglect you-he would never want that-but he just never had enough time nor energy for long-lasting sex. You’d have countless nights touching yourself to the thoughts of him, yearning for his cock and all the possibilities the two of you could have if you had enough time with each other for once.

Tonight would be the night that would change. Tonight was the first night of Tom’s two week vacation, schedule free and all, and he was completely all yours.

The question was: how long could you keep your hands off him tonight?

Tom’s crew worked alongside with you and both parties came to a mutual agreement in choosing a stunning red gown that accentuated all the right parts of your body. You stared at yourself in the mirror, twirling with a smile, knowing you looked finer than ever. Once Tom was ready and met you downstairs near the limo, he eyed you up and down, blinking in disbelief at how incredible you looked. Since the two of you were in public, he tried his best to smother every inch of desire to touch you, to feel you, to want you. Both of you stepped into the limo and were on your way to the red carpet for the premiere of his new movie.

Stepping out with the aid from Tom, you followed Tom onto the red carpet, arm in arm with all the reporters screaming questions, photographers taking flash photography like mad, and all the fans screaming their heads off nearby.

You stood back and watched in amazement how Tom could turn off one side of himself and into a whole new suave person on the red carpet. Like the gentleman he was, he tried to keep you by his side as much as he could, even during interviews, and constantly asked if you were doing okay.

Following the red carpet, everyone sat down inside and readied themselves for the movie premiere showing. Tom grabbed your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours throughout the entire showing, all while he kept glancing over to you, enjoying your reactions to the movie.

 

* * *

 

After the premiere showing, Tom and you were escorted to a private room to change into your casual outfits for the after party being hosted at a club. You wore a black leather skirt and a simple tank top. Watching Tom change out of his dress shirt, you couldn’t hold yourself back from gingerly tracing a finger down his chest towards his lower abs.

“Like what you see, love?” Tom inquired with the tilt of his head, as if he was as innocent as a puppy.

You tsked and shook your head. With a crinkle of your nose and a shrug, you replied, “I’ve seen better.”

“Is that so?” the brown haired boy pulled you into his waist and your palms fell onto his pecs. The sexual tension was bursting at the seams and it was entirely possible to fuck in this shady room, but you decided to save it for later. Knowing neither of you had time to do anything, you quickly grabbed his dress shirt, hung it on your finger like bait on a hook, and mirrored his innocence, asking, “You don’t mind if I borrow this, right?”

Tom licked his lips. “Of course not, darling,” You gave him a wink, put on his dress shirt, and buttoned it enough to show off your cleavage. Tom’s eyes were glued to your body, tracing over all your curves that were prominent due to your tight skirt and the obvious showcase of your breasts.

“Let’s go, love,” Tom whispered as he placed a hand on your lower back, right above your ass, moving both of you out the exit doors and into the private limo.

 

* * *

 

Running away from the paparazzi and the fans, the two of you managed to get into the limo in one piece. Both of you stared at the chaos inside through the limo’s tinted windows, knowing everyone who wanted a piece of you and Tom were shut off and the only one who had access to the two of you was the limo driver.

“Sir, it may take at least fifteen to twenty minutes to just get out of this parking spot since everyone is in the way and many cars are in line to get out to the after party,” the limo driver spoke as he looked at you and Tom through his rear-view mirror.

“That’s fine,” Tom smiled brightly as he held your hand beside him. Glancing at Tom in his tight white t-shirt, red jacket, and jeans, you knew that you really couldn’t last until the end of the night to be with him. Your pussy ached too much; you’ve waited too long to be with him. A surge of sudden excitement and risk flowed through you and you let it take over your body as you opened your mouth to say-

“Driver?”

“Hm?”

“Can you roll up the partition, please?” You couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth, but they did. You bit your lip as the words rolled off your tongue while looking into Tom’s eyes; his eyes reflected the same desire behind yours. “If you need anything, feel free to call on the phone.”

“Yes, miss,” he looked back at the two of you through his rear-view mirror with a sly smile on his face. The next few moments were silent, except for the sound of the partition rolling upward, as the two of you stared into each other’s eyes, waiting for the other’s next move. The moment the partition hit the ceiling, you gave in and barely whispered,

“I never have you all to myself, Tom.”

“You know you can have me anytime, anywhere, love. I’m all yours for the next few weeks.”

“Well, I can’t wait,” you pouted. You moved in closer to Tom, pulling at his shirt’s collar. “Can I have you right here, right now?” You felt your heart pounding fast against your chest, and with your other hand on Tom’s chest, you could feel his was as well. Tom nodded with a smirk in reply to your question and you pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss soon became hot and heavy from both of you dying for each other’s touch for so long. Without taking your hands off of him, you decided to straddle Tom, continuing to kiss intensely. Once you adjusted yourself properly, he pulled your hair tie back, threw it onto the ground, and let your hair fall down, running his fingers delicately through your hair as he caressed your face.

You felt yourself hot and wet already, thus letting yourself mindlessly grind into Tom and his jeans against your underwear. Your skirt was rising upwards, revealing more and more skin. The brown-haired boy’s hands gripped at your exposed thigh. He then began to kiss your neck and you leaned your head back with a moan. Making his way down to your chest, Tom fumbled as he tried to unbutton his shirt that you were wearing.

“Ugh, this bloody shirt,” Tom breathed against your chest.

Tom, being short-tempered as always, suddenly tore the dress shirt wide open, causing you to gasp at the sight of all the fallen buttons, followed by a giggle.

With a smirk, he began to squeeze your breasts while both of you continued to grind into each other. Your hands darted to his hair, ruffling it as much as he was playing with you. Tom pulled both your shirt and bra down, having your breasts gracefully hang out, and took each of your nipples into his mouth and sucked them gently.

“Fuck, Tom…” you panted against his hair and tried to hold back your moans by putting your fist in your mouth. The actor then twirled his tongue and lightly bit onto your nipples while you gripped tightly onto his brown hair, calling out his name in a plea from the exhausting pleasure.

Both of you ached for more, so Tom helped you take off the now torn dress shirt, your tank top, and your bra. As you got up awkwardly in the limo to slide your skirt off, he began to take off his shirt and jacket as well. You aided him in unbuckling his belt and sliding down his jeans, keeping them at his ankles.

Getting down on your knees, you stared at Tom’s length under the dim limo lighting. You looked up at Tom with a sweet smile before licking his shaft, lubing and preparing him for the sex that was about to come. Not wanting to give him too much, you stopped soon after, straddled him once more, and held his cock against your wet pussy.

“You sure you want this, babe?” you asked, moving his cock and rubbing it against your clit. Tom nodded, eyes staring at the beautiful sight in front of him.

“Please, love, I need you so mu-”

You cut Tom off by sitting down and easing into his length. Holding onto his shoulders, both of you moaned at the rawness of the sex and forgot how long its been since you two had been inside one another. After becoming accustomed to the environment of the limo, you strategically held onto the seat behind Tom’s head for a better grip while your other hand was still on Tom’s shoulder. Tom began to pant, groan, and clutched at your waist even more now that you were going faster, riding his cock so roughly and deeply.

“Do you like this, Tom?” you looked down at him, your hair dropping and grazing over his face a bit, also noticing his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Am I your good girl?”

“You are,” Tom tried to compose himself and stared up into your eyes. “But you’re also fucking bad,” Tom growled with a dark demeanor. He suddenly slapped your ass and you swore the sound was loud enough for the limo driver to hear, but at this point, you didn’t care. All the paparazzi outside and everyone in the world could hear and you wouldn’t care because Tom’s cock was too fucking great and nothing could stop the pleasure he was giving you. You continued to ride him and begged for another slap.

“God, you really are a bad girl,” Slap. “My bad girl,” And another.

Keeping up your pace, you kept bouncing up and down on Tom’s cock, feeling him hit you deeply. Tom’s hands were still on your ass and he decided to grab them tightly, kneading them and even spreading your ass cheeks out a little bit. You let go of the seat and his shoulder, and wrapped your arms around his neck and the back of his shoulder blades, panting into his ear. You began to feel yourself come undone and took a short breather once you let yourself cum on his cock.

Afterwards, knowing you weren’t done with Tom, you decided to change positions. You got off of Tom, turned around with your hands on his knee caps, and let him enter you with your ass against his crotch.

Suddenly, the car started, causing both of you to freeze. You paused what you were doing, but kept your position and had Tom still inside of you. The limo’s phone rang and Tom reached for it.

“Yes, driver?” he panted.

“We are heading towards the after party now. Is that all right?”

“Uh…” with naughtiness, you continued to ride Tom slowly. Your nails started to dig into his knee caps from the pleasure, knowing it’ll leave marks tomorrow.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath. Both of you knew the limo driver heard him, but at this point, he probably heard everything that was happening in the back seat.

“Actually,” Tom closed his eyes as he tried to collect himself from not moaning as you fastened the pace. “Take us back to the hotel.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Yes, please,” The please came out as a high-pitched plead and was obviously for you, not for the driver. “My girlfriend and I are very…” Tom couldn’t help but watch your ass bounce up and down against his cock. “…tired.”

“Sounds good, sir,” you swore the driver still had that sly smile plastered on his face, and with that, the driver hung up the phone. Tom placed the phone back into its receiver and turned his focus back onto you.

The car began to move as you continued to ride Tom, but it wasn’t going too fast for the two of you to stop what you were doing. Knowing Tom was probably close, you went back down on your knees in front of him and started to stroke his cock, which was from your own juices. Then you took him into your mouth, happily having a taste of yourself. You even teased Tom by licking the precum coming out of his tip and he shuddered as you did so. You continued to keep going back and forth between licking his entire shaft, stroking him, and playing with his sensitive tip. Placing him back into your mouth, you eased himself into you before deepthroating Tom’s cock while you stroked the bottom part of his shaft.

“God, you’re perfect,” Tom couldn’t pull his stare away, mesmerized by your techniques, but also by your existence. He moved strands of your hair away from his face, wanting to see every bit of your beauty.

Soon enough, Tom warned you that he was about to cum and followed up as the hot liquid pumped into your mouth. You swallowed like the good girl you were and gave him a proud smile before kissing him softly on the lips.

The two of you placed your clothes back on in a hurry and tried to straighten each other’s disheveled hair. You tied yours back up in a bun, while Tom just combed through his with his fingers. Your make-up, obviously faded and smudged, needed to be retouched and you tried to do what you could, like putting on a new coat of lipstick and wiping away any smeared lipstick and running mascara. Looking at yourself in your compact mirror, you knew it wasn’t the best, but you could only do so much.

In the nick of time, the driver came to a stop and knocked on the door. He waited a moment before he opened it for the two of you to get out.

You were blushing as you said thank you to him and he replied, “No problem, miss.”

Tom shook his hand, said his thanks, and gave him his tip, which was a little more generous than Tom normally would for obvious reasons. “I hope we weren’t too rambunctious.”

“I’ve seen and heard worse in the back of a limo before. No worries. Have a good night,” the driver said with a wink as he got back into his limo.

“Oh, we will,” you whispered into Tom’s ear as you ran into the lobby, before Tom smacked your ass playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in an alternate timeline, tom and you make it to the club after the movie premiere, but you still can’t keep your hands off him, especially when the two of you are in a private room with a pole.

Arriving at the nightclub and stepping out of the limo, Tom tightly interlocked his fingers with yours. Both of you made your way past the paparazzi and through the assemblage of people trying to get into the club. Security gave both of you a quick glance, recognized Tom, and immediately let you two into the club.

Upon entering, Tom scoped around to find a suitable waiting spot for you. He knew you weren’t a big fan of clubbing, especially when there was a large crowd, but you were willing to compromise for your partner. You strode over to the edge of the bar where it was less occupied.

“Babe,” Tom shouted over the music, having his thumb tenderly rub your arm. “I don’t want to lose you in the crowd and I’m not sure where everyone is. I’m going to find them and come get you after, so stay right here and I’ll be back as soon as I can, all right?”

“Okay!” you exclaimed with a nod and watched your boyfriend walk away. While a great deal of minutes passed, with your back adjacent the bar, you were watching the crowd getting lost in themselves and having the time of their lives. Feeling parched, you asked the bartender for water when suddenly, an unknown man came up beside you.

“Hey,” he greeted, leaning his elbows on the bar. You acknowledge him back disinterestedly, trying to focus on the dance floor like you were waiting for someone-which you were, just not from the dance floor. “You here with anybody?”

“I’m with my boyfriend!” you state, nodding firmly, still avoiding eye contact.

“Anyone I’d know?”

There wasn’t any harm since you two were public about your relationship for some time now, so you replied, “I’m with Tom!”

“Who?”

Of course not everyone at the club was here for the movie premiere after party, but it only made sense that most people at the club could assume whose girlfriend you were. “Tom Holland! You know, Spider-man?”

“Oh, that guy. Well,” the stranger mirrored your stance and faced the dance floor before he placed his hand on the lower part of your back. “It doesn’t seem like Tom’s here right now, huh?”

The second his hand touched you, you whipped your head around. Your ponytail almost smacked the stranger in the face and you seethed, eyes boring holes into his face. You rolled your elbow back, signalling to get his hand off. He picked up on the hint, but still kept close. “He’ll be back soon,” you objected between gritted teeth.  

When the man began to persuade you to dance, you shook your head, not budging from your place at the bar. Nevertheless, the stranger still attempted to pull you towards the dance floor.

“I’m fine, thanks!” You took a sip of your water.

“Come on, just for a little bit!” His hand was about to make a move for yours until—

“She said she’s fine!” You immediately knew the stern voice and turned to face your savior with a smile tugging at your lips. The persistent stranger held his hands up, as if he was innocent, then made his way into the crowded dance floor.

“Hey, you okay?” Tom’s eyebrows snapped together while facing you, rubbing your shoulders. You shrugged, used to the nature of creepy men, and assured him you were fine. He continued, “Sorry for that, love. It was a bit hard to find everyone, but I finally did.”

Several moments later, your concerned partner still kept asking if you were okay. You shook your head adamantly and laughed blithely.

“Thomas Stanley Holland, I am okay, but if you ask me one more time, I’m not going to be!”

Content you were actually all right, he unexpectedly pulled you in by your waist, causing you to gasp. Cheek to cheek, having his crotch pressed up against your hip bone, he whispered loudly:  

“Good. Because you’re all mine, love.”

His hot breath grazed over your ear and your knight in a bright white tee nibbled against your lobe, causing you to moan softly in the booming club. You forced yourself to pull slightly away before you would do anything rash. Unfortunately, it didn’t make the situation any better. Under the moving lights, your eyes scanned him. His knife-like jawline. His striking bone structure. His piercing stare.  

One hand was on Tom’s sculpted chest, but your other instinctively grabbed onto the bottom of your black leather skirt.

You felt the heat rise in between your legs and gulped with your heart pounding against your ears, engulfing all the noise around you. Your breath became shallow and shallow by each second. If only you could have him right then and there and oh _God_ , you lasted too long without his touch and it didn’t help that Tom’s eyes dipped to your lips and you wanted a taste and you were practically whimpering—

“Let’s go hang out with the cast for a bit, yeah?”

Pulling away with an angelic smile against sinful eyes, he laced his fingers with yours before you followed him to a booth upstairs filled with familiar faces of the cast and Tom’s friends.

* * *

About an hour or two later, the time filled with a few drinks and many laughs, Tom could tell you were becoming restless and overwhelmed by the environment of the intense club.

“C’mon, let’s go someplace quiet.”

With one hand on your lower back and his red jacket stuffed in the other, he led you through the packed club, down a few hallways, and finally to a private room. When Tom opened the door, your eyes widened from the sight—silky red velvet everywhere, from the walls to the seats, a private mini-bar, and the most eye-catching detail—the pole in the middle of the room.

With a raised eyebrow, you turned to face him. “Tom, are you trying to imply something?”

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged nonchalantly, “I mean, I knew that at some point in the night, you’d want to be finally alone in a busy club like this, so I booked what I could, and as you know,” he raised a hand and gestured towards the pole. “This is probably all they had. But we don’t have to use it if you don’t want to!”  

You blankly stared at the pole, making Tom wonder if he shouldn’t have booked the room in the first place. However, in an instant, you walked over, jumped up on the raised stage, and attempted to spin on the pole with a grin on your face.

Breaking out a smile, Tom locked the door behind him and sat down on the cushioned seats about six feet in front of the pole, spreading his legs. “C’mon baby, show me what you got,” he joshed, inclining back into his seat and watching you have fun with the pole.

“You know this is not going to end well, Tom.” You playfully became accustomed to the pole and jokingly exaggerated moves against it, even pulling your hair tie off and shook your hair theatrically loose, causing your one-man audience to whoop and holler at you in encouragement.  

Moments later, when you began to unbutton Tom’s dress shirt on your body, you decided it would be a comical strip tease, and it was at first. You giggled softly, pushing free tendrils behind your ear while the chuckling man glanced up towards you.

But you soon noted the music in the room. The pounding bass, the fast-paced rhythm, each particular beat—they all called to you and urged something from within. Without thought, you let the music control and flow through your veins, letting your body sway side by side just a little bit. Almost at the last button, your eyes sharply darted up from the floor towards to Tom, now your cynosure, and you stared him down like he was the only man in the world.  

Tom’s breathing slowed down when your eyes met his. You bit your lip from nervousness, but Tom couldn’t tell otherwise. Every part inside and out of him flared, wondering what you were planning to do next.

After you undid the last button, you fingers gingerly laced onto the cold, sleek pole from behind and above your head. Your stance was about shoulder width apart, and you began to grind your ass side by side against the pole. The sensation of rubbing your rear against it alongside the fixed eye contact caused the warmth in your legs to come back once again.

A tilt of your head to the side.

The drowsy flickering of your eyes.

Mouth gaping slightly, quite bona fide.

Faint moans you couldn’t disguise.

The handsome voyeur had two choices: to either get up off his ass and take you down instantaneously, or to sit, relax, and enjoy the show. Choosing the latter, Tom adjusted himself, resting his palms against the back of his head, and relaxed into his seat with his tongue between his lower teeth and cheek.

Your hands trailed down from the pole to the back of your head, down to the sides of your neck, then they cascaded and traced the lines of your mounds. Purposely, you allowed your fingers to linger over your tips, and even rubbed small circles around them. Tom was a collapsing statue and you almost broke from your act because it was too funny to practically watch the drool slide down his mouth. Nevertheless, you persisted.

Further, your hands crept, hovering over your leather skirt, and you kept them near your crotch. Descending on, your hands reached past your thighs and onto your knees. While doing so, you lowered yourself towards the floor of the raised stage into a squatting position, with your weight on the balls of your feet, giving your lover a wide, perfect view of your laced black panties.  

A smirk fell upon your face when you noticed Tom clawing at the couch and against his jeans. Bouncing a few times in that position, your eyes wandered back and forth from Tom to a corner of the floor, and in some moments you closed them too. All either of you were thinking was picturing you bouncing on Tom’s cock exactly like that. Out of the corner of your eye, you observed him adjusting himself again, most likely to accommodate his hardened length and to hold himself back from jumping your bones.   

You placed your hands on the pole behind your backside and brought yourself up to stand like before. Carefully, you curled your ankle around the pole and turned yourself to the side of it. You swiftly pushed your chest forward and lifted your leg up against the glossy beam. Exposing the side of your thigh, your skirt rode up so much from the position Tom could see your panties once more. You swore you heard a moan escape from his lips, even among the deafening music.

The chestnut-haired boy licked his lips from the delightful sight as you angled your head back, maintaining your seductive act. You rolled yourself back up and turned around so Tom could only face you from behind. You pulled his dress shirt off your shoulders and turned your head around to face him. 

Not to your surprise, Tom’s attention was still glued on you, but now one of his hands neared his erect arousal yearning to break free under his jeans. With a side-smile, you took off his dress shirt, still facing away from him, and then daintily dropped it onto the floor.

With a dry throat, his Adam’s apple bobbed before licking his lips.

“Fuck,” he breathed out in a low whisper, now watching you bend down with straightened legs as you slid your leather skirt off, giving Tom a full view of your delicious derriere. You turned around to face him with a smirk before you pulled off your tank top and heels. Finally, you strutted barefoot towards the love of your life in only your bra and underwear.

Still in a relaxed sitting position, Tom barely blinked and was not prepared for what was about to occur. Gripping onto his knee caps, by default, you swayed to the compelling music on beat and on rhythm like before, except this time, Tom had a close-up experience.

You oscillated your hips downwards, teasing him from below while you spread his legs with a lifted eyebrow and let your fingers crawl over his jeans, specifically towards his hard-on. A slight nudge of your nose against it made Tom murmur and lean his head back in his seat; you knew you weren’t the only one tonight who missed the intimacy you two never had enough of.

Once more, your fingers danced up from his belt, to his abs, and all the way up to his sharp jaw. Holding onto his chin, you tilted his head upwards. He readied himself for the night’s long awaited kiss and even inched towards your lips. As he raised his hands to cup your cheeks, you shook your head.   

“Nu-uh. Hands off unless I say so,” you commanded without hesitation and not a pinch of playfulness. Tom scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief, yet turned on by your dominance. Obediently, he placed his hands next to his thighs.  

You released your man’s chin, stood up, and gripped his knee caps again, but this time, you turned around and swayed to the music with your buttocks against his crotch. He propped his head back, closing his eyes with a lip bite, restraining himself from squeezing. kneading, and smacking your cheeks.

You leaned back fully against his body, grasping onto his neck from behind you, and continued to press and your body into his. Using your free hand, you took his hand and rubbed it against your pussy over your lingerie fabric. Controlling his hand, you drew circles around your clit. The synchronization of both of your hitched moans and name-calling was driving you both insane and you were close to insert his fingers into you, but you forced yourself to get off, extending the foreplay longer to tease Tom until his breaking point.   

Standing in between the pole and Tom, you became his private dancer—not only swaying your hips, but you touched yourself as you rolled and popped your chest and hips, and the like. All moves were slow despite the high tempo and rhythm; you milked each move in hopes of Tom desiring you with every passing second.

With a shake of his head and a lick of his lips, you knew it was definitely working. You turned around with a little shake to show off your backside and Tom tsked.

“You’re bad, y’know that?”

Smiling to yourself whilst you faced the pole, you stood upright and had your weight and your hand on your hip, showing off your curves. You smacked your butt shamelessly.

“You know you love it, Tom.”

Then, you strode over back to him, wanting to straddle his thighs. Tom moved his hands to the back of his head as you positioned yourself properly. Having one palm against the wall and the other on Tom’s shoulder, you began to slowly body roll and grind against his body, particularly his bulge, inducing Tom to either gawk at the grinding, your breathtaking bosoms, or your exquisite face. 

Lunging at his neck with kisses, Tom pursed his lips together, feeling like he was about to burst at the seams at any moment. The more time passed, the more comfortable you became, and the more faster and harder the grinding became.

Tom’s sultry pants hastened against your face and your hand moved from his shoulder to his cheeks; his hands fell awkwardly against your shins and dug over the velvet sofa. Forehead to forehead and lips only just an inch apart, you almost growled when you seized Tom’s hands and placed them onto your breasts.

“Tom…” you grumbled as both of your hands massaged your breasts in sync.

“Love, fuck…” His lip quivered from being untouched by yours. Crumbling into pieces, you grasped his face and pressed his lips against yours. Lacking control and filled with desire, your hands were roaming and reaching everywhere around Tom’s face and hair while you two kissed ravenously; both of your touches the water to each other’s drought of a dry spell. 

You still continued to grind into his body and during the same time, he pulled down your bra and played with your mounds, making you moan with an open mouth against his kisses.

Without delay, he took off his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, and you unhooked your bra; both of you threw your respective garments onto the side of the floor. Then, you ravished his upper body with kisses and had to get off of him, making your way downwards to his lower abs. You positioned yourself on your knees between his legs and began to unbuckle his belt. Once you were successful, you dragged his jeans and underwear towards his ankles. Additionally, Tom took off his shoes and socks, leaving him bare naked on the sofa. In contrast, you only had your panties on.

Holding onto the base of his cock, your tongue licked up and down his shaft to make sure every inch of it would be lubricated. He shuddered when you soon took him into your mouth and began swirling your tongue around it. As a result, many blissful sighs oozed from his mouth, until you heard him gasp your name when you sucked on the tip without notice. 

Soon after more lapping, you eased his length into your mouth and began to let his shaft hit against the back of your throat. Since you were grabbing onto his ass with closed eyes to make the deepthroating easier, you barely noticed Tom blatantly gape downwards, shocked by the pleasure and your abilities. The wet and sucking sounds as well as his moans echoed against the walls; the erotic aroma of the sweat, love, and passion spread across the room.  

Rubbing his palms impatiently against the sofa, he called out your name and pleaded, “Can I touch you again, please?”

Still having his cock in your mouth, a muffled negative response came out and Tom swore in pain from being unable to touch you. You were such a goddamn tease, but you were  _his_ tease.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and was a moment away from his climax. Consequently, being able to sense him nearing, you stopped in the nick of time. Disappointment flashed before Tom’s eyes. However, he understood the night wasn’t over yet. He observed you wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. How dirty, yet ethereal you were. You locked eyes, staring upwards into his chocolate eyes.

You were hungry, and only one thing could fill you.

You yearned for a feeding of his inches within you.

Getting up, you took off your panties before straddling him, a reminder of the similar position only moments ago, and you gently placed his member into you, causing you to groan sharply. It had been too long since you’ve had Tom, but this was just the beginning for the next two weeks you’d have with him.

Having one hand in the crevice of his neck and the other tugging at his hair, you bounced up and down on his fulfilling manhood. You were sure no one could hear you, so you let yourself free and roared Tom’s name over and over in pleasure in the private room. Assuming you were lost in the stimulation, Tom broke your command and etched light lines on your thighs. All the while, his face was pressed up against your chest.  

“T-tom,” you panted heavily and knew you had been teasing him too long. “I-I’m close. Please touch me. Do what you want with me…”

And with your request, his palms instantly grabbed your breasts, rubbing them roughly. Then, as always, he loved to lightly pinch your nipples in between his fingers; the pressure made you melt more than the puddle you already were. You were his toy, his silly putty—easy to mend, easy to control, yet he also absolutely loved playing with you.

You combed through his hair when his lips left soft kisses onto your breasts. However, you tugged harshly at his hair in ecstasy when you weren’t prepared for Tom taking your tit into his mouth—sucking, nibbling, and licking it with delicate care.

The man trembled when your fingers let go of his hair to leave light scratches against his chiseled back; you traced the lines of his protruding, firm shoulder blades. Not losing focus and loving every second of it, he took your other breast into his mouth. Thus, you arched your back, writhing from his every touch, his every move. Your molten juices dripped as you came undone on his raw cock.

Once you heard the pop of his mouth releasing your tit, his hands gripped onto your waist; both of yours on his sturdy neck.

Like each of you were made to do just that.  

Like your bodies were two fitting puzzle pieces.

Tom loved the way you grinded into him when he held onto your waist like that. Bouncing more, you came a second time riding his length.

Taking a small break, you stopped moving and panted for a few moments before you got off his dick and on your knees on the velvet sofa. No words were needed to know what you wanted next.

His curls now glistening from his sweat, Tom went on his shins and held his succulent cock against your folds.

“Tell me you want it.”

It was Tom’s turn to be dominant.

“I want it, Tom.”

“Beg for it.”

“Tom, please, put your fucking cock in m-”

With a crinkle of his nose, he inserted himself into you and didn’t hold back restraint to pound you deeply. His hands clutched your shoulders as he took you deliciously from behind. A minute later, you glanced back at Tom thrusting into you. He grunted:  

“You like watching me fuck you, love?”

“Y-yes…” you muttered in between pants and moans.

He removed his hand on your shoulder, dangled his fingers in front of your face, and you knew immediately what to do. Like the good girl you were, you sucked and twirled your tongue around his lovely, splendid fingers while he kept thrusting your wet pussy. When you finally stopped, Tom placed his free hand onto your waist. The following moments were of pure, raw sex echoing against the walls.  

Deeper and harder. Louder and weaker. Fast, primal, and yet, tender. Sweet.

Loving.

Even in the high-class, albeit tacky, private club room, neither of you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else if it wasn’t with each other.

Yes, both of you missed each other’s touch for so long, and yes, both of you enjoyed the satisfaction of your bodies together as one.

But there was something more to it than that.

The moment you arched your head back and called your lover’s name in a grunt, your third orgasm rising in your abdomen, feelings unhinged, and with your nails digging deep into the velvet couch, you couldn’t imagine this intimate connection with anyone else.

The perspiration fell pretty against Tom’s forehead and the sides of his face. He whimpered your name before pulling out of you, then gently pushed your back down and stroked himself over your back and ass.

* * *

Both of you laid in your underwear on the couch, except you had Tom’s red jacket over your shoulders to keep you warm. Leaning your head on his shoulder, both of you stared at the pole.  

“You know, even though it’s been over a year, I’m still amazed by you.” He looked down at you, brushed your hair out of your face, and rubbed his thumb against your cheek. “You’re the perfect girl for me, darling.”

Your cheeks began to feel warm and before you could say anything, Tom pulled you in for a delicate kiss.

You looked forward to the next two weeks with Tom, whether it’d be under the sheets or doing nothing at all.

All you wanted was to be with him and to keep him happy and vice-versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone for being patient! <3 hope y'all liked it~


End file.
